Just So You Know
by Eureka234
Summary: This starts off at the last scene of Episode 26 of the series. Ojihiro follows Ichiro to congratulate Misaki, while their feelings for each other begin to bubble.


**Dislaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer or any of it's characters. Hope you enjoy the fanfic :) just want to say... CHRIS PATTON IS AWESOME (smexy voice actor of Ojihiro in the english dub) Lol I'm done now! **

**Song is based off the Jesse McCartney "Just so you know"  
**

**This starts from the last scene of episode 26, the last episode of the series. **

* * *

The final battle had ended. I had come to this exact place in order to congratulate Misaki. Thankfully, Ishiro decided to join me, in order to check out the new prosthetic legs he'd placed on Shuko. I just made up an excuse saying I wanted to admire his research skills.

"Shut up! You did plenty of tests didn't you" I asked. Both me and Ichiro jumped out of the way as Misaki and Shuko passed them.

"Oh, isn't it beautiful? Didn't I do a good job?" Ichiro whispered, pushing my head out of the way to get closer look. I blushed, as I watched my first love, and my second love, respectively, walk away. Even though Shuko had gained so many years on her, she was still as gorgeous and graceful as ever. It was hard to look at Misaki without reminding myself of that fact.

"Hey Ichiro" I began, tip toeing out from behind him "If I have a crush on Misaki do you think that's a bad thing?"

I ran out, just as his response burst through my eardrums.

"What do you mean?! Kids these days"

Misaki and Shuko looked behind them, right at me, and I almost froze in my tracks. What wording was I going to use again? Misaki waved.

"Hi Ojihiro! What's up?"

"Hello Shuko-san, Misaki-chan" I bowed, trying to keep my cool. "I noticed you have your legs back, Shuko"

"I sure do!" Shuko smiled, patting Misaki on the head "Ichiro has been so good to me after all these years. I feel bad for ever doubting him"

"Why, it wasn't a problem at all!" Ichiro proclaimed. Damn, he ruined my plan. I grinned sheepishly at Misaki.

"Can we go for a walk?" I asked her trying to stop myself from blushing. Misaki looked curiously at me.

"Sure." She turned to her mother "Mum, Ichiro-san, Ojihiro and I are going to get ice cream! We'll meet you back here in an hour!"

Now's my chance! I waited until Shuko and Ichiro were out of my vision before addressing Misaki.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your victory during the match. It was quite a sight to behold. You're really talented, Misaki. Strong in your heart, just like your mother"

"Like my mother?!" Misaki blushed "Oh no, I couldn't ever be as strong as her"

"But you are" I smiled. She was so cute, so innocent even though she was only 12. I remembered being twelve. It was an interesting time in my life. I wondered how Misaki was finding it. I remember finding it very exciting.

"You're good too, Ojihiro" Misaki nodded "Even though I beat you, I know you tried really hard"

"Thank you"

They reached the ice cream stand. Misaki took out some coins from her wallet.

"No, Misaki, I'll pay for it. Think of it as a present for winning your game"

"Are you sure?" Misaki blushed, and she put the coins away. "Ok, then".

So I bought her chocolate and me vanilla. I was in a vanilla type mood, although if you asked me I couldn't tell you what that actually meant. It was a joy to see Misaki smile so brightly, without a care in the world of who was watching. I still find it strange that I tend to get feelings for people who are so distant to my current age, but at least this is a smaller age gap than last time! Maybe I was improving.

"Misaki" I began "Do you think it's strange to have a crush on someone who isn't your age?"

Misaki swallowed her ice cream "What do you mean? Like that woman you told me you liked?"  
"Yeah, like that" I took a bite of my ice cream "Do you think it's weird?"

Misaki pondered for a moment "I don't think the feelings are weird. The feelings are beautiful and amazing, that's what my mum always said. But, I don't know if everyone else is as accepting"

"You're very right" I nodded "Others can be so misunderstanding. However, there are some that could understand, don't you think?"

"Only if they knew the whole story" Misaki agreed "I think if I saw someone like you Ojihiro dating someone a lot older, I would wonder how you two fell in love. I would ask myself what they had to sacrifice"

Her words were so right, yet my feelings… I didn't know how to stop them. Misaki may be twelve, but her strength and spirit made her seem like she was a lot older, even though she wasn't. That's crazy, isn't it? Yet she couldn't possibly be mature enough to go out with someone like me, someone in middle school. The world isn't really fair.

"What are you thinking about?" Misaki asked, and she handed me a serviette from her ice cream cone "You look like you're very sad"

I smiled, granted, a little shrewdly "Oh Misaki, I don't know what to say. I'm not sure if you would understand"

"How about you try explaining?" Misaki asked, and she took another bite of her ice cream "I may be small, but I don't know if that really matters when it comes to a lot of things. Don't you?"

I nodded. I looked around, to check that Ichiro and Suko hadn't followed us. I gestured to the park behind us. I would be strong, like Misaki, for Misaki.

"Come sit down with me"

* * *

We both sat down on the grass, and I waited until the two of us finished our ice cream. The air was cool, and not too harsh. It was easy to think of this as sitting down on the beach. The sun was creating a dull hue on our shoulders.

"So what did you want to say?" Misaki asked, and she grabbed my hand "Don't worry, you can tell me"

"You see, Misaki, I've grown to have feelings for a very young girl. She's a strong girl, and smart, but she's small as well. I can't help but look at her and think about how amazing she is, how much I want to be with her as more than a friend, but I'm not sure how that could be possible, at least not in this day and age. Love of that kind of frowned upon"

Misaki placed a finger to her chin "Hmm, well I guess if you wanted it to be resolved, you would have to tell this girl how you feel, and then she could decide what she wants to do. What do you think?"

"Yes you're right, Misaki. I should go tell her how I feel"

I smiled at Misaki, ever so tenderly. She had no idea that it was her, did she?

Misaki blushed "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Thank you for listening to how I feel"

I leant a little closer to her, testing the waters. She recoiled, blushing even harder.

"It's not a problem, but what, what are you doing?"

"You're a very special girl, Misaki" I kissed her on the cheek "I hope you know how special you are"

Misaki grabbed her face, tears filled her eyes "Am I the girl you were just talking about?"

"Yes" I looked away from her "I'm sorry if that scares you, Misaki. I thought you should know"

Misaki shook her head "It doesn't scare me! In fact, I- I kind of like you too, but I'm not sure what the best decision is. I mean, I don't want people thinking bad things of me, or you, Ojihiro"

"I know, I don't either"

We waited there, thinking for a couple of moments. Misaki looked sadder and sadder.

"I was a fool to think people our age could be together" She started to cry. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"It isn't foolish. Because of the social stigma, we could still date one day, but not right now"

"What do you mean?"

"How about this? In a couple of years, when I turn 18, there will be my High School Dance. You still have quite a lot of life to figure out before then, so how about we both go our separate ways now, but when the time comes, when you're 15 and I'm 18, we can go to the dance together, just for fun. From there we can decide what we want to do with our lives"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Misaki's face lit up "But I will still be sad"

"I know 3 years seems like a long time, and it is, believe me. However, I don't want you to miss out on those crucial years just hanging out with me. We can still be friends, or something in between friends, but we must keep our distance until that time. Do you think you can do it?"

"Yes. As long as I can still see you that would be enough" Misaki nodded, determined "and you?"

"I already waited years pining on the same older lady, I think 3 years will be a sinch compared to that. But even if we find other lovers, I still want us to go to that dance together, to find out the what ifs'. Do you think you can promise me that?"

"Yes, I promise" Misaki nodded and she held out a pinkie finger. "Pinky swear?"

"Of course"

We both combined our pinkie fingers together. Even if our circumstances changed, and they most certainly will, 3 years from now, we will still go on that date together, even if it is just for fun, in the end.

"What's your number? If you forget I'll call you" I said.

We exchanged numbers, to make sure we wouldn't forget that promise.

"What will I do if I miss you? I know I will" Misaki said. I held her in my arms.

"I know it's hard. It's important to remember that we never forget the ones we lose, but rather, we learn to live with life without them, or rather, without a stronger bond than before. But don't forget that you're a strong girl, I don't think that will change. I love you"

"I l-l-l-love you too" Misaki blushed "Ojihiro-kun, what is love?"

I kissed her on the head as I drew away "You'll find out"

I took her hand and we walked out of the park with that connection. From there, we faded away. Things were never quite the same between us, but even as we grew used to it and the awkwardness faded, the promise still remained.


End file.
